


Hunting in the Starlight

by aspenrunes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenrunes/pseuds/aspenrunes
Summary: (set during the original arc) Fireheart and Runningwind take a break from all the bad to go night hunting
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Hunting in the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this years ago (by request), and I still really like it.

Fireheart sat quietly as the few other ThunderClan cats turned into their respective dens for the night. Cloudpaw’s white tail disappeared behind the leaves of the apprentice den entrance, and Fireheart stared after him silently. After Cloudpaw had been rescued from the TwoLegs he had been more active in the clan. Fireheart was proud, but couldn’t help but worry as well. Would Cloudpaw be able to keep this enthusiasm up? A voice beside Fireheart made him flinch in surprise.

“Not tired?” Runningwind asked, commenting on how Fireheart hadn’t returned to the warriors den himself.

“No,” Fireheart mewed in reply as he stood up. “I was actually thinking about some night hunting. Care to join me?” Perhaps hunting would help clear his head over from everything had been happening recently.

“Sure.” The two were silent as they made their way out of the camp. They passed Dustpelt, who was guarding the camp entrance, as they emerged into the forest.

“Just going night hunting,” Fireheart explained to the other warrior. “Be back soon.” Dustpelt nodded silently.

They continued into the trees. Leaves rustled under their paws as they padded through the undergrowth. A breeze whispered through the branches above.

Runningwind broke the silence. “How are you handling your deputy duties?”

“I’m getting used to them.” Fireheart replied honestly. “… but that’s not really what I’ve been thinking about lately.”

Runningwind looked over at him sharply. “Oh. Right.” A complete understanding filled his voice, as if he was also thinking about the day Tigerclaw was exiled. “How about a race then? To the sandy hollow.”

Fireheart blinked in surprise, the offer breaking his thoughts. “I can’t imagine it would be a fair race,” he joked.

Runningwind twitched his whiskers in amusement. “I’ll go easy on you,” he promised. The two stood staring at each other silently for a moment before racing off at an inaudible cue.

Fireheart could feel the forest passing beneath him. Cold dirt and leaves churned as he ran over them, finding ways through the undergrowth. He skidded to a sudden stop as he came to the sandy hollow, finding Runningwind there already.

“You probably run faster than all of WindClan,” Fireheart panted.

“Not all of WindClan.” Runningwind stated. “How about we get to hunting, then?”

“Let’s,” Fireheart murmured under his breath. He followed the brown tabby deeper into the forest.

…

Fireheart placed his vole onto the fresh-kill pile and stepped back.

“That was a nice catch,” Runningwind commented. “Whatever cat wakes up to find that in the morning will be lucky.”

“Thanks,” Fireheart mewed absentmindedly. He turned to look at the older warrior. “It was nice hunting with you again.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Runningwind replied, an odd note in his voice. “Good luck.”

“Good bye,” Fireheart murmured.

Pawsteps sounded behind him as another cat came out of the warriors den.

Sandstorm yawned behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

“Only StarClan knows,” he murmured drowsily. He didn’t turn to face her until the last of the stars in Runningwind’s fur had faded.


End file.
